Whole Milk
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: Cathyl has asked Kimihito to help her deal with some backed up milk. Turns out asking a stranger you met only earlier that day to milk you isn't going to go as smooth as you imagined it would.


**Kowaba wrote a story for me a while ago and asked me to make him one a while ago. Not done something monster girl before, but hope it'll turn out okay.**

 **He originally wanted Cerea, but he let me use Cathyl instead.**

 **Many people to give thanks to. Kript, FanfictionHunter, and WhackyBiscuit for helping me with the story. And Krabby for the picture.**

 **XxXxXxXx**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the clouds seemed to give the perfect amount of shade and Cerea asked Kimihito if he'd like to join her on her morning exercise before all the girls wake up and he spends the rest of the day disarming situations and making meals. A welcomed reprieve from his hectic life

Although like most situations since he "volunteered" for the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill, it spiralled out of control at an incredible rate.

From a morning run to getting hit by a rolling log. Getting bandaged by the person who dropped the log to paying off his bandages by working on their farm. Shearing sheep to shearing a Pan he met just hours ago. And now, from being saved thanks to Centorea to being trapped between a tree and a Minotaur.

In his very strange and perverted life, Kimihito never thought he would be put into a position where he needed to milk the breasts of a topless woman whose bust was double his head's size or be crushed by her sheer strength.

Apparently there was some drama on the farm about Cathyl, the minotaur, and her boyfriend. She had eavesdropped on him when he snuck off into the barn at night to hear him talking to a bunch of girls. And now, since she wouldn't let him milk her due to anger, Kimihito was the only person she could ask to help her because she didn't care about what he thought of her. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not…

Well, either way, it was death by a skull crush or just milking a cow girl, so he went with the easy choice.

Starting off was simple, just like with the sheep in the barn, he first massaged her boobs; focusing around the areola and nipples. As he was getting more handsy than he needed too, Cathyl fell to her knees while keeping herself upright with the tree behind him. Even kneeling, the Minotaur was a head taller than him. She was moaning and groaning as he played with her breasts.

Fearing that if he kept beating around the bush she would crush him, his hands went back down to lightly pinch and twist her nipples. As he moved his hands, the tree behind him crunched as she broke through branches to stay upright.

Her peaks were pulled down and the flood gates opened. Milk sprayed out and splashed over the floor, hitting his pants and shoes. Mooing to the sky, Cathyl's strong demeanor finally collapsed as her backed up breasts were soothed.

The thought of possibly saying thank you crossed her mind before Kurusu pulled her breasts back up, and directly into his mouth. Raking his tongue across her teat as he kneaded her udders.

Taking a breath to scream at the pervert, her words were strangled as her teats were twisted to titillation. His hands were moving in all the rights spots as he drank gulp after gulp of her pent up milk. Her mind was to clouded with pleasure to form coherent words as moos, groans, and moans leaked from her drooling mouth.

To her, it felt like she was played with for hours. Tears streaming down her face, she couldn't stop her stupid expression as the new comer finally let her go and thanked her for the drink before pulling her to his crotch by her overalls. Mashing her giant breasts against the ground.

To Kimihito, it was just a minute. "You gave me plenty of milk, I think me doing the same is only fair." Cathyl had no idea when his pants were taken off, but as he smacked his dick against her face, she didn't care as her animal brain opened wide to suck him dry now.

Grabbing hold of her horns, Kimihito shoved back and forth as hard as he could. While his thrusts would have been to much for any human, to a minotaur, it was easy to deepthroat something so large with no discomfort. Her naturally strong body allowed for her to take extreme damage before actually gaining an injury.

That's exactly why her face was shoved up and down his dick for five minutes with no break for air. Even after swallowing load after load, the human was still able to keep going without showing any sign of fatigue.

Pulling out of her mouth, she could only focus on tasting and enjoying every drop that was left behind. Being totally complicite on being pushed to her back on the hard and dusty farmland.

"Wow, just from getting milked and sucking my dick, you're already so wet?" Darling lightly poked and slid his finger against the dark blue patch forming on the crotch of her overalls. "The other girls usually prefer more foreplay."

Normally, Cathyl would wind up her foot and kick the man through the next three trees, but she could only bend her knees to get him closer.

While her animal legs kept her from doing a normal leg-lock, it still provided more than enough force to grind his dick against her patch.

"Ow, careful." Rubbing on denim wasn't nice. "Let's just do one thing first." He opened the zipper of the overalls and found her bare twat twitching and dripping.

"Commando huh? I guess that suits you." He was making small talk as he spread the zipper as wide as he could to prevent any scratching. "Saves time washing clothes and getting dressed to let you farm more." He put his hips forward and slid his dick across her pussy, feeling a little bump hit the slit of his dick as he nudged her clitoris.

Cathyl's head slammed into the ground, her horns, hooves, and hands broke through the dirt as she pushed her crotch against his to get his cock to rub against her just a bit more.

Used to monster girls' harsh movements during sex, Kimihito had enough common sense (and upper body strength) to hold on to her waist and have her thrust lift him into the air and not crush him against her legs.

It was a bit of a game really, each time he pulled back, Cathyl would bring her hips down, and each time he thrust back in, she would thrust it back up.

To the cowgirl it was torture; a feeling of growing pleasure, but not enough to actually reach her climax. Her partner on the other hand was quite enjoying the sensations and found their role reversal to be cute.

Deciding that he should be kind (and was finally lubricated enough), he pulled back and off of her slit. "It's a shame sex isn't allowed on the Cultural Exchange Bill, well, anything that could leave proof of it anyways."

Smoothly and deftly, he thrust a few inches into the Minotaur's anus without warning.

A moan, or a moo, that was what Kimihito expected to happen, but all the air seemed to have left her lungs as Cathyl as her eyes rolled up and tongue lolled out.

As he pulled out, her mind rebooted just in time for him to thrust back inside harder and deeper. Pushing up against him, she sent Farmhand a few inches into the air, jostling his cock inside her ass.

To the male, this seemed familiar to riding bull. Fast sporadic movements of the hips, knocking up dirt and dust. But he could feel the overalls starting to rip and tear, so he needed a better hand hold.

On the buck downwards, he shoved himself to the base far quicker than the pace he followed prior and grabbed a handful of her tits.

Mooing as her partner went balls deep, she squirted milk out and up into the air as the sensation of yanking on her sensitive breasts with a log in her rectum brought her to a climax. Raining milk over the duo as Darling continued to thrust in the air, pulling her jugs to and fro with no regard for the sturdy mammal's current state.

Her milk was trailing down his body as their thrusting was mashing her knockers every which way. "It's a shame you're here to learn farming techniques." He licked the milk rolling down her midriff. "I'd drink you up every day."

A string of garbled noises came from Cathyl's mouth, cutting off each time he thrust back inside her ass.

Finally, after minutes of riding this bull, Kimihito felt that he was reaching his limit. Though this monster girl's reactions so far were too precious to unceremoniously release.

"Cathyl, I'm gonna cum. Where do you want me to let it out?" He slowed down his entering and exiting to a slow insert and long bottom out grind before pulling to just his tip and repeating. "If you don't answer, I guess I'll just pull out…"

With the slow thrusts, her humping pushed his elevated body a bit away instead of further in. It was driving her mad. And after all her work to get him to climax, she was not going to let that go to waste. "Let it out I-inside my ass..." Even with her bravado, her voice faltered at the end.

"What's that? I couldn't make it out." He actually pulled out of her and went back to sliding against her quivering cunt. This would turn out to be a grave mistake.

"A-a~h." Her face was burning red at this man having control of the situation from the start. She had been humiliated and assaulted since the start. But she was a powerful Extraspecies, a strong woman, and she would make this arrogant ass bend to her will now.

In the next two seconds; She curled her core, sprung herself up to be squatting over Kimihito (knocking him to the floor and air out of his lungs) and sat down on his cock. Placing his package perfectly into her pussy.

The simple look on Darling's face was replaced with shock as unprotected vaginal sex with any Extraspecies could give birth to evidence of their illegal intercourse. "Are you craz-Aah!" Cathyl wanted him to finally shut up as she squeezed her snatch around his schlong.

"What's that? I couldn't make it out." Her winning grin was ruined by spit, sweat, milk, and dirt clinging to her, but she didn't care. Letting gravity take the wheel, she fell onto Kimihito's pelvis, taking in everything and shaking the ground in an assquake.

While her tushie cushioned the hit, the pain was nothing to the pleasure of finally getting wrapped in a woman's was nothing he could do as he let out rope after rope of cum inside of Cathyl.

Moaning at the warmth entering her body, she grabbed a massive teat and sprayed his face with her milk. "You gave me some 'milk', now you're gonna drink up mine."

Knowing there was no way to pull out, his bravado fell at the seams and he could only let her submit him to his first vaginal penetration. He wrapped himself around her, burying his face into her chest and thrusting in deeper.

"You serious? Geeze, I only just started to fight back and you're already backin' down?" Her smack talk didn't matter to Kimihito when he realized what's done is done and that he was probably going to jail a few months from now. At least he'd have one hell of a time before he got sentenced.

She let out a startled moo when he let go and released the beast. His hands worked on her ass, slapping and groping. Feeling her up before he splayed her cheeks and sent his fingers into her rectum. At the same time, he was licking and sucking her inner breasts all over. Tasting her sweat and milk as he motorboated the Minotaur.

Thrusting his hips, he moved as fast as he could keep up with the athletic animal. It was actually surprising how long a human like him was able to keep up with a species known for stamina and strength after being the dom for an hour prior. Though Minotaur milk was rumored to grant vitality to those that drank it, and Kimihito wasn't going to stop drinking anytime soon.

 **XxXx**

Back in the ranch, Cerea had finished eating dinner with Cott, Ton, and Merino. Despite worries of her Master's health and safety, chores and requests kept piling on Cerea after he disappeared that she had no time to look fo him. Especially when Papi left the farm to show Suu all her chick friends. When finally getting a break after hours of hard labor, she had to eat or she would drop from a light breeze.

Thanking the Extraspecies for the food, she was finally able to leave the house as the sun was almost set. Lady Luck smiled on the Centaur as she saw the hulking figure of Cathyl when she turned towards the barn.

Trotting up to her, Cerea saw that the Minotaur was in far worse shape than their last meeting. Her entire body was caked in dirt and milk. Her hair was matted, her dark clothes and skin stained with a heavy odor of semen. Though the bigger distraction was that of her breasts outside of her overalls as the suspenders were pushing them together. She seemed to be trudging back to the house as she winced with each step. One hand on her stomach with white liquid dripping through her overall's open zipper leading to a trail on the dirt.

The other hand was behind her as Kimihito Kurusu was dragged along the floor by his leg back to the house. Face first against the floor, Darling was without a shirt and wearing pants drenched in milk and something else.

Cathyl saw the dumbfounded knight and tossed the farmhand to her. Slowly making her way back to the house without a word between them.

To shocked to ask any questions, Centora caught her Master and held him up by his sides, unintentionally causing his undone pants fall to his feet.

She looked him up and down before pulling up his pants and putting him on her rear.

"Twas my turn with Master today." She harrumphed as she walked back home. Yesterday Polt told her how riled up he was after exercising with her. The naive centaur wanted to get him in the mood for later today and was robbed of her chance by a crash worker.

She looked over her shoulder and sighed at him. "There is always the next time."

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **Ah, I'm always awkward at conclusions. Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed this. This was a request made by Kowaba, but I don't think I'll do another Monster Musume thing (though that might change if he ever does that Seryu smut he declined ages ago).**

 **Once again thanks to Kript, FanfictionHunter, and WhackyBiscuit for helping me with the story. And Krabby for the picture.**

 **Oh yeah, and since it's coming out on Christmas night (9:20 ish PST) Enjoy yourself and have this as a present from me.**

 **PS: If you are interested in Fairy Tail smut, go to WhackyBiscuit where we are making a smut series together called "No More Fairy Tails"**


End file.
